


Taako Does Something Extremely Not Great

by transtaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone
Genre: Bloodplay, Gore, Guro, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, gore kink, guro kink, taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtaako/pseuds/transtaako
Summary: be the taagnus gore fic creator you want to see in the worldi didnt proofread at all because i couldnt bring myself toim sorry for grammar/spelling/awful writing in general





	Taako Does Something Extremely Not Great

**Author's Note:**

> tw: this includes gore, kidnapping, and non-consensual stuff

The first thing Magnus realized was that he was shirtless. Which was, in all honesty, not uncommon. He still had his pants on, thankfully, and he could tell he had his boots on. However, he couldn’t see them, because he couldn’t lift his legs.

The second thing Magnus realized was that he was tied to a chair. Which was, in all honesty, not ideal. He tried to break through the rope, but he barely had enough strength to move, which was saying something.

He first thought was that maybe he had partied a little too hard last night and ended up with some kinky stranger, and this theory was supported by his throbbing headache, but he wasn’t in anyone’s bedroom. Just a large dark and gray square.

As more and more of his senses returned to him the faint smell of ozone hit his nose, which marked this space as magical. Most likely some pocket dimension. Fuck. The second thing he smelled was...cake baking. Vanilla, specifically. Which marked this magic as... Taako’s. Okay. What the fuck?

This had to be some sort of prank, right? Right?

Magnus struggled against the ropes one more time and did nothing but make his headache worse. He felt woozy.

Suddenly, a slight _pop!_ came from behind him and the room was briefly showered in purple glow. The cake smell grew stronger for a moment and he smelled the familiar scent of Taako’s flowery perfume.

“Hey, Maggie. Finally up?” Taako’s voice lilted from behind him. Magnus tried to say something but all that came out was a faint groan.

Taako sauntered into view, wearing his typical ridiculous outfit. Knee-high heeled boots, short short short shorts, and a crop top, complete with his oversized hat.

“Oh no, that won’t do. This won’t be any fun if you’re basically asleep!” Taako stuck out his bottom lip and put one hand on his hip, using the other to gently tap Magnus on his forehead. He felt a familiar warmth flow through him as he became more awake and regained his strength.

“Taako,” Magnus gritted his teeth. “What the actual _fuck_?“

Taako threw his head back and laughed.  
“Ooh, aren’t you just _feisty_ today!”

Magnus exhaled and, surprisingly, for the first time in this whole endeavor, began to get worried.

“Taako, seriously, what’s going on?” He felt a nervous note creep into his voice as it cracked ever-so-slightly. “This- this isn’t funny.”

Something flashed in Taako’s eyes. Something Magnus didn’t like. Something _dark_. It reminded him of the elves in Wonderland.

The smile fell from his face.

“Mags, darling, it’s not _supposed_ to be funny.”

A confused look crossed Magnus’ face as Taako stared him down.

“What-, okay, Taako, can you just- can you cut it out? Please? You’re actually- you’re scaring me. Seriously, Taako. Please?” Magnus was genuinely scared at this point, and both his face and his voice broadcasted this.

A sorry look crossed Taako’s face and he walked up to him.

“Oh, Magnus.” Taako cupped Magnus’ face in his hands and pouted. “I just can’t _help_ myself.”

Magnus swallowed and Taako swiped his thumb across Magnus’ mouth, pulling down on his lower lip.

“You’re just so _pretty_.”

Taako reached behind himself and pulled something out of his back pocket. Magnus followed his hand with his eyes and saw the glint of a blade.

Magnus stared up at him, eyes wide.

“Taako? Taako, Taako, I don’t know what’s up with you, but please, just let me go and we can-“

Taako interrupted him by placing the silver dagger at the hollow of his neck. There was a small smile on his lips and his eyes had an intense, focused look.

He moved closer and situated himself on one of Magnus’ broad thighs, straddling it. Keeping the blade where it was, he put his mouth next his ear.

“Magnus,” Taako’s voice was shallow and breathy. “You’re so pretty when you’re like this. So _pretty_ for me. You’re such a _good_ boy...”

Suddenly, the tip of the blade pushed into Magnus’ skin, drawing a small bead of blood, and he gasped. Magnus had been in plenty of physical pain before, but this was so much worse. It wasn’t the pain itself, it was the fact that his _best friend_ was inflicting it on him.

Taako closed his eyes and bit his lip, tentatively rocking down onto Magnus’ thigh.

_Oh Gods, he isn’t getting off on this, is he?_

Slowly, agonizingly _slowly_ , he dragged the blade down Magnus’ chest. Blood trickled down his torso and tears began welling in his eyes. Taako’s paused and leaned backwards slightly to admire his work. His eyes were wide and he was still smiling.

Magnus gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He felt Taako’s fingers play across his chin until one digit slipped into his mouth. He briefly considered biting down but decided against it.

Taako moaned and returned to grinding onto Magnus’ thigh, a little more slowly this time.

“Mm, Magnus, please open your eyes for me. You’ve been being so good for me, please?” Fat tears slipped down Magnus’ cheeks and he gingerly opened his eyes, staring right into Taako’s.

Taako slipped two more fingers into his mouth, and Magnus was painfully aware of both that and the blade still pressing into his skin.

“Oh Gods, Maggie, you’re so _good_.”

Taako slowly removed his spit-slicked fingers from Magnus’ mouth, opting to slide them into his pants for a moment.

He wiped his hand on his shirt and gripped Magnus’ shoulder, picking up his pace.

_Oh gods, please just let this be it. Please just let finish an-_

Taako suddenly slid the blade into Magnus’ stomach. Magnus’ eyes went wide and he jerked forwards, inadvertently digging the blade deeper. Blood poured from the wound, saturating his pants and puddling on the floor below.

Taako moaned and twisted the blade. Magnus’ vision went black for a moment and then returned. He was beginning to feel woozy again. Again, Taako twisted it and went deeper, soaking his hand in blood.

Magnus’ head lolled back and he closed his eyes. Taako, meanwhile, buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck and began grinding down onto him in earnest, moans escaping him with each thrust.

He slid out the blade and slipped his fingers inside of the wound, soaking his hand even more.

Magnus’ vision went mercifully black.

_Oh thank Gods, please take me away from this. Oh Gods._

Taako sped up even more and his voice became breathless.

“Mags! Magnus, Maggie Maggie Mags Magnus _mmm Gods_ ** _Magnus_** _-!_ ”

Taako screamed and clenched down onto Magnus’ thigh as he rode out his orgasm and ground down through the aftershocks.

Magnus could feel himself slipping as Taako panted into his ear.

“Oh, oh Gods,” Taako sounded blissed and wiped out. “You’re- hah, you’re not- not getting away that easy.”

Taako sighed contentedly and placed a hand on Magnus’ torso, and Magnus felt a familiar warmth spread through him as he was healed and his wounds closed up.

Magnus started crying again as his vision cleared.

“Taako, Taako please, please don’t leave me with this.”

Taako chuckled, still slightly breathless.

“Don’t sweat it, bubbeleh. Taako’s got you covered.” He removed himself from Magnus’ thigh and smiled at him, adjusting his soaked shorts.

He gingerly placed a hand on Magnus’ forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you, don’t worry, babe.”

“Taako, wh-“

Something swept through his mind, something vaguely familiar and staticky, and-

Magnus woke up in his bed as sunlight streamed through the blinds. Ugh. His head was throbbing, and he felt like someone had socked him straight in the gut. He rubbed his head and rolled over to look at his nightstand

There was a bottle of Fantasy Aspirin, a glass of water, and a rolled up note tied with purple ribbon.

He gingerly opened the note to find familiar looping, glittery script.

_Hey Mags,_  
_You partied pretty hard last night! It was fun though. I got you some Fantasy Aspirin. Rest up my man.  
World Renowned Chef and Your Bestest Dude, Taako_

Magnus chuckled to himself and downed the aspirin.


End file.
